The Little Blue Dress
by blonde serenity
Summary: What happens when Bella is left at home for a weekend when Edward and the guys go hunting. Set after new moon but before the main events of eclipse. Sorry rubbish at summaries. please review drabblish


**The Little Blue Dress**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved with the saga. **

**This is my first fanfiction so please try and be nice, thanks. It is set just after New Moon but before the main events of Eclipse.**

Bella's POV

It was one of those weekends when all of the guys went to hunt for the weekend; like usual Edward was reluctant to leave my side so I had to practically push him out of the door (though not literally that would have been a lot harder to do). Fortunately he was always did whatever he could to make me happy and he needed to hunt. Ever since we came back from Volterra he avoided the idea completely of us being separated; so he put of hunting when he could but that didn't stop the need being there. Unfortunately that left me with rather an uneventful weekend ahead of me. Great. I could phone Alice to see if she was available. No I wouldn't do that. I didn't have the patience to play doll for Alice this weekend, which would be a bad idea. I was not in the mood for that, I better plan something else otherwise Alice would see that I was doing anything and probably take advantage of that fact and remind me once again that she couldn't remember her human life. Time to think.

4 hours later. Well I finally decided on something to do that would most likely have Alice kicking down my front door just to come and join me, but I had been putting off this job long enough. The kind of job that you save for a rainy day, which is almost every day in Forks and that was the reason why I had put this job off for over a year now. Then again I'm lucky I had some free time to get this done before yet another vampire decided I would be better off dead. This was something I spent most of my free time in my pre Forks days doing. Designing and making clothes. Right up Alice's street, she's probably been waiting the entire time I knew her to pounce and get me doing something more suitable and what every other teenage girl in existence seems to be thinking about. Fashion. This particular dress was entirely appropriate and hopefully passed Alice's strict tests to gain her approval. Well I was going to make the dress any way so why not today. I had the design, the pattern pieces and the fabric ready to go all packed in a box with all the equipment since I'd moved to Forks; pushed neatly under my bed away from prying eyes, or so I hope so it's times like this that make me wonder how curious Edward was when he first started to come and watch me sleep.

Luckily it seemed Alice was able to put off coming to my house she probably saw that if she same I would stop sewing altogether; which in Alice's eyes would be a bad thing as she has been trying to get me to join her whilst she made clothes and have me act as a real life manikin for her. Constructing the dress took most of the day and I quickly got back into the routine of sewing and remembering all the steps involved in creating designs such as this. I only pricked my finger once or twice which is a plus for me. Ok, maybe it was a lot more than just once or twice but this is me Isabella Swan we're talking about it could have been a lot worse and a trip to the ER was not required today. Danger magnet as Edward had put it in the early days of our with a few minor incidents along the way I was finished by the end of the day, it was plain, simple and elegant and in the shade of blue that Edward loved to see me in. This blue could transform my ever frequent blush to become roses and my skin to become cream instead of just being completely pale but as long as I was still human my skin would always be darker than the palest of students that attended Forks High. A vampire whose skin I have become accustomed to and associated with diamonds, safety and security instead of the cold, hard and icy rock which would be the case for all but my vampire boyfriends' family and a few of their closest friends.

There was a knock at the door, I guess I was surprise that Alice didn't just waltz right in and that I should have known she'd see I was finished the moment I had and come over straight away. There Alice was bouncing in place glad that I had done something feminine for the first time and was remotely fashionable by her standards.

"Where is it let me see it and why oh why would you keep something like this from me," her words were rushed and barely recognisable; well she did say them far too quickly for a human anyways.

"It's upstairs on the bed," I said much more slowly although she already knew this I said it out of habit. I sighed I'm just glad that Alice had managed to wait till after I had made it by the look on her face before she flew upstairs was desperate, luckily Charlie wasn't in I wouldn't have been able to cope with an Alice restrained by human needs and characteristics such as going through life a lot more slowly. I walked up the stairs after her at a much more acceptable pace, for a human anyway.

"It's perfect just the kind of thing I wanted you to wear but knew that Edward wouldn't allow it as you would probably protest. He can't argue about this choice and he knows it!"

"Perfect for what?" I couldn't help the accusation that laced my tine and I knew that I probably didn't want to know the answer to it but I'm a curious being and that fact she knew only far too well.

"For some time in the not so distant future. Yes I can see it clearly now all that haze has gone. Just perfect wonderful." My lack of enthusiasm about that matter earned me a glare from the most fashion conscious Cullen besides maybe Rosalie.

"How can you act this way about something like this! After you have put so much time and effort into it, it's not even half bad considering your fashion sense"

"Thanks" acid seethed my tone before I could prevent it.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing here. This is my area of expertise after all, everything will be alright." Logic was catching up on me if Alice was sorting details like this out then I wouldn't be I'd have more time to spend with Edward. I watched the ever growing smile beaming form her face. Everything I going to be alright.


End file.
